


Kiss Me

by HWWHOC



Series: 30 Days [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Wade Wilson, First Kiss, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWWHOC/pseuds/HWWHOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter discuss the extent of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, not meant to be very long, usually between 500-1,000 words apiece.

"Hey, Petey?" Wade and Peter were on the floor of Peter's room, surrounded by books and papers. Peter was trying to help Wade with his homework, but the blond was far more interested in goofing off. Peter had finally thrown up his hands in defeat and laid down beside Wade.  
  
"Yeah, Wade?"  
  
Wade was silent for a moment, something that Peter took note of. "Have you ever been kissed? By a girl or—"  
  
Peter shrugged. "Gwen kissed me once, but it was on the cheek and it was for getting that grade—" He was cut off; Wade leaned over and placed his mouth on Peter's. Peter's eyes widened but he relaxed as Wade put a hand on his chest. Wade tasted like cigarettes—yes, even at ten years old, Wade smoked—and licorice.  
  
"How did that feel?" Wade asked once he pulled away, hazel eyes blinking furiously. He was nervous, or as nervous as Peter had ever seen him in their five years of friendship.  
  
Peter was at a loss for words. He never really considered Wade a romantic interest before, although he was sure Wade thought of him as one. Peter really had no issue with being gay, but for Pete's sake, he was only ten years old. There was no reason to even having these thoughts until he was at least thirteen.  
  
"I liked it, if that helps," he whispered and Wade beamed. "Aren't we kinda young for stuff like this though?"  
  
Wade shrugged. "I dunno, but I've wanted to kiss you for a really long time. Like you're my damsel in distress, like when Flash was gonna beat you up yesterday."  
  
"Which is why I'm the princess in all of your stories," Peter nodded. "So I can fawn over you and we can live happily ever after."  
  
"Oh, geez, too sappy." Wade made a gagging face. "More like I protect you from all the bad things in the world and you and I get Mexican food every night."  
  
Peter smiled conspiratorially and reached for his backpack. "You mean, like these Chimichangas I picked up for you in the hour you spent in detention?" Wade's eyes widened and he tackled Peter, kissing him all over. "Okay, Wade, I love you too. Now get off!" Wade settled for leaning on Peter's shoulder and munching his food. "Let's not dwell on boyfriends. You're my best friend, Wade, and I never want that to change."  
  
"You're my best friend too, Petey," Wade said through a mouthful of food. "I'll kick everyone's ass who says different or tries to hurt you again." He swallowed and pressed another kiss, a much more gentle one, to Peter's cheek.  
  
"Well, if you're going to kick someone's ass, don't do it on school grounds and get another week of detention. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."


End file.
